


She’s Writing About Rubber Ducks Again?

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [141]
Category: Wings of Love, nonfandom
Genre: Brother Complex, Crack, Ducks, Fluff, Gen, Personified Ducks, nonfandom - Freeform, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Some ducks have a picnic on a cliff. Also they’re in human form.Why? So I can write fluff about them.





	She’s Writing About Rubber Ducks Again?

**Author's Note:**

> I love my duck family.
> 
> Just so you know, this is a crack fic. It won’t make sense, and I wrote it more for personal enjoyment than anything else. As it is a oneshot, I posted it on here as part of my daily oneshot collection.
> 
> Enjoy maybe.

Sitting on top of a cliff for an impromptu picnic wasn’t exactly Quintillus’ idea of a good time, but he wasn’t complaining. His travel companion and best friend had wandered off somewhere, so it was just him and his ‘family’ for a little while until she returned.

Bo Duck sat at the edge of the picnic blanket with a triangular-cut sandwich elegantly placed between her lips. She kept tugging her skirt further down over her legs as she ate. Modesty was her thing this month. Quintillus was glad; her ‘sexy shepherdess’ phase had been so awful it had gotten to the point that he was going to pour bleach in his eyes just so he didn’t have to look at it anymore. 

As for Elduck, she was gazing over the edge of the cliff rather pensively. Elduck was a bit of a weirdo amongst the group in that she was actually rather normal. Quin supposed, however, that a family consisting of a pirate, a cape-wearing adventurer, a half-duck half-sheep hybrid and an adorable little kid who just so happened to be the light of his life (not biased at all, of course), there would have to be one normal one surely. 

So Quin averted his eyes from their eldest to instead look over to the guy he’d kinda be into, Peg. For a long time, Quintillus had been convinced that he had a crush on another girl’s duck, Fumetsuno. According to his own travel companion, it was fate that they ended up together. Quinetsuno was her OTP, her love, her life. But in the end, he realised that he just didn’t like that duck. He was dark, edgy, and pretentious, while Quin was just too free-spirited and adventure loving to deal with that. The only version of Fumetsuno he might have liked was the one from his travel companion’s manga about the two of them- that Fumi was a very different duck. 

Now that Quin had realised his feelings for Fumi were barely even positive, he had turned his attention to the other guy in his life. Peg was a pirate, with the same love of adventure as him. He talked in Piratespeak, had a peg leg and an eyepatch and was completely insane, but Quintillus found that he didn’t mind any of that. Peg was... actually really nice, and Quin was beginning to realise that he was more than just a guy that he’d kinda be into. Actually-

“Quin!” A little boy with a mop of blond hair and shiny eyes which seemed to be blue, violet or even green depending on the light, gazed up at his older brother with a small pout. Quin smiled warmly at his brother and picked him up. As he grew older it was harder to do that- they’d be the same size some day after all- but for now he could and would do so anyway. Crispus smiled back and buried his face into the crook of Quin’s neck. Crisp was a little angel in his brother’s eyes- he was just so cute! However, he was also almost painfully shy, and although at first this had only added to his cuteness, Quintillus was starting to worry about it more and more.

Crispus had never spoken a word to his travel companion. She always spoke to him kindly, but he just couldn’t bear to say anything to her. Instead, he would use Quintillus as his mouthpiece, relying on his brother much more than was healthy. Quin wondered if he was being too lax, just letting Crisp get away with that. But sometimes his travel companion would say that Crispus had something called selective mutism, that it was alright and not unhealthy at all for him to only really talk to his brother, sometimes his best friend and occasionally Peg. Quin wasn’t so sure, but he hoped that Crisp would someday overcome whatever was bothering him and let the girl talk to him. 

“Did you eat yet?” Quin asked his brother upon realising that he was too caught up in his thoughts. Crisp nodded excitedly, hugging Quin tightly. 

“I had a sandwich.” He stated, voice barely above a whisper. Even when Crisp did speak, he was always very quiet. It was such a change from the loud screeches and over-zealous shouts of their travel companion, or the other noises frequently heard within their little family. Quin wasn’t going to elaborate on that, although he was referring to the extended family who lived with them, not the aptly named ‘Duck Family’ he more commonly associated with. Of all of them, Quin was the only one who associated with the extended family. He supposed that being the closest duck to their travel companion really paid off sometimes. 

“You should try the crisps too. They’re nice, I promise.” Quin suggested, carrying Crisp over to the blanket where the food was. The boy settled into his lap easily, leaning back against his brother’s chest.

“Can I sleep instead?” He asked softly, eyes already fluttering shut. Quintillus wanted to say no, but his brother had already melted his heart. He sighed in defeat and lay back against the grass with Crisp on top of him, allowing the warm sun and relaxed environment to carry him away to sleep. 

Soon enough, both brothers were fast asleep atop the cliff while the other ducks teased them and their newly-returned travel companion filmed it on her phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Some context- I have a condition known as maladaptive daydreaming which causes me to constantly have very vivid daydreams which have continuous storylines and characters (known as paras or paracosms) which I get very emotionally attached to. As result of this, my rubber duck collection (it’s a long story) have ended up becoming some of my paras. I love their personalities, particularly Quintillus’ (he is in a manga I’m writing, but I’m turning into a novel so I might actually finish it), so sometimes I write about them on here. 
> 
> MaDD isn’t a medically-recognised disorder, so it isn’t very well known. As someone who has had this condition for almost five years and who knows many other people with the same thing, I do believe that it is real (which is kind of ironic considering that it’s a condition concerning things which aren’t real) and that someday it will be recognised as an actual thing people can suffer from.
> 
> So context aside, that’s why I write fanfiction about a bunch of rubber ducks. I actually missed one out (his name is Shippensby Jr after the NTverse character- also an MaDD-created thing), but I’m just gonna pretend he was there too.
> 
> Prompt- Animals being cute.
> 
> I read this and all I could think of was Crispus. He’s named after a rumoured younger brother of the Roman Emperor Quintillus and his actual older brother Gothicus. The real life Crispus was most likely invented to boost the reputation of a future noblewoman in the Roman Empire, but since Crispus and Quintillus the ducks aren’t actually related by blood (because they’re rubber ducks), I thought it was fitting.
> 
> Original Number- 70.


End file.
